


Summer's End.

by yeetmanjoe



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetmanjoe/pseuds/yeetmanjoe
Summary: There really isn't much with Ana as the protagonist here. Like 3 out of the 2548 in the category. This upset me, as she is my favorite character in the entire series. So, here you go!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't much with Ana as the protagonist here. Like 3 out of the 2548 in the category. This upset me, as she is my favorite character in the entire series. So, here you go!

It had been a while since Ana had actually felt somewhat happy. It was always "Hive this," or "Cabal that." Always some work to be done, somewhere. Basically, she just needed some time to relax, though she would never admit it.

* * *

"Heads up!" Quill's ghost shouted as he just narrowly missed a Soulfire Bullet.

"God, I hate those,"he thought to himself as he pulled the trigger on his hand cannon.

"No! I didn't mean that!"

Now Quill was confused. What could Xen possibly be tal- He was cut off mid-thought by a barrage of eye blasts from an Ogre about 20 meters behind him.

"Oh that does it." He felt the Traveler's Light course through him, and he turned it into pure Arc energy. He looked like lightning in the shape of a guardian, which, technically he was. In fact, he wasn't even thinking. Xen just told him it was the Traveler's instincts. He then leaped up into the sky and proceeded to fly towards the Ogre at breakneck speed. The impact itself would have been enough to kill the Ogre by itself, but of course, that wouldn't be fun. He put all of that Arc energy into his fist, enough to blind him if he looked at it, and discharged it through the Ogres entire body. It slowly dissipated away and nothing was left. The pain then set in. The impact from the punch shattered the bones in his hand and wrist. It would have hurt, if not for Xen's healing.

"That was amazing! 70 miles per hour!" 

"Huh?"

"Your speed when you were flying at the Ogre!"

"Oh, uh, i guess... Thanks?"

"Yeah, and by the way-oh? An incoming message from Ana."

"Guardian! Meet me back at Braytech ASAP!"

Well, with an invitation like that, who could refuse, thought Quill sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Quill and Xen got to Braytech, and made their way to Ana.

* * *

"Ok, you're here, good. Now we just have to..." She started mumbling a plan of sorts.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. Why did you call us here?" Quill asked.

"It's Rasputin. There's something going on with him, but I don't know what."

"So...Why did you call us? This seems like a problem for the Vanguard, or someone more qualified than us." Xen said.

"Well, you guys are one of the few that Rasputin has actually trusted the Valkyrie Mk. 2 with."

It's true. Rasputin had given them a prototype Valkyrie that wouldn't fade away after a certain period of time. However, it also required a certain amount of the Traveler's Light to charge it.

"Plus, it'll be fun!"

Quill and Xen both looked at her skeptically. 

"Oh, come on, amuse me."

Quill whispered to Xen, "Well, it's not like we have anything better to do."

Xen whispered back, "Fine."

"Alright! Just meet me at his chamber."


	3. Chapter 3

Quill is recruited to help Ana on a special mission, one which would escalate their relationship to something higher...

* * *

Indeed, this was the start of something special. To Xen, Ana was just a friend. But Quill could see something in those eyes of hers. He felt it too. Everytime Ana would ask for help, he could detect a bit of excitement in her voice, and he would get excited too. Before long, they even had their own private voice channel where they could just talk. The Golden Age tech was a bit strange, but it worked. They usually hung out in Ana's ship. She had a luxurious ship and had basically everything a guardian would want. Most of the time they would just look at old Golden Age technology that Ana had found, or talk about Rasputin's latest finds. But this time, Ana didn't have anything like that. Quill was confused, but didn't say anything. 

"Hey. What's up with you?"

"Nothin'."

"So why'd you drop by?"

"Is it illegal for a guy to say hi?"

"Uninvited?"

"Whatever. But hey, listen."

"Hm?"

"Would you... I don't know, maybe want to go out on a strike sometime?"

Ana took a deep breath.

"I was beginning to think you would never ask."

"So, is that a yes?"

Ana gave him a look.

"Great! So, tomorrow, 'Tree of Probabilities'?"

"I was thinking 'Will of the Thousands'."

"Of course" He muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter, Quill asked Ana to go on a Strike with him.

* * *

"Ogre, 2:00!" Ana shouted as she gunned down a horde of thrall.

Quill had exactly the thing for the job.

He leaped near Ana and pushed the Traveler's light into his arms. He then converted it into Void energy. He called upon the Void to make a shield, and pulsed the energy into a dome. The Ogre's eye beams didn't even make a scratch. 

"Are you trying to show off Quill?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Phew! I haven't felt like that since my gunslinger days!"

"Glad to hear it. Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Don't get cocky, Quill." She said as she booped him on the nose.

"But then again, maybe I should leave you with a parting gift." She said.

Quill didn't understand what she meant for a second, but then realized.

"Here's an engram free of cost!"

Before Quill could even react, Ana was already transmatting to her ship.

Welp, maybe next time, he thought to himself.

* * *

And yes, there was a next time. Many next times, in fact. But there was one in particular- "Strange Terrain" that resulted in the best memory of his life. After the strike, Quill approached Ana. 

"Wow, that Nokris sure is a doozy, huh?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't really expect anything less from that level of Hive hierarchy."

"Yeah."

Quill opened his mouth to speak, but Ana cut him off.

"Listen Quill, I like you."

"I like you too Ana."

"Well yes, but I really like you."

"Oh..."

"And I need to know, do you like me?"

"Didn't I just say I-"

"For Christ's sake Quill! Do you love me?"

Quill put his finger to Ana's lips and said one word.

He removed his finger and put his right hand on Ana's corresponding cheek. They leaned in to each other, and as their lips touched, Quill realized something. He really did love Ana. He loved her more than the world. He loved her, probably more than Xen. It's horrible to think about, but it's true. He would do anything for her. And he knew, she would do the same for him. He never wanted to let go of her. He wanted this moment to last for eternity. But he knew it wouldn't. So that's why he had to make it count. He started caressing her cheek with his thumb, and he could almost feel her melting in his arm. After what seemed like a millenia, they both slowly pulled away from each other.

"That..."

"Was amazing."

They both looked at each other. Quill saw something in her eyes, pure ecstasy. It was so incredible, he stared into those eyes for quite a long time before Ana pulled in again and Quill moved himself onto her. As they kissed, Quill got an idea. Slowly, he moved his tongue into her mouth until it was just touching hers, and then started to just stroke her tongue with his. He swore he could hear her softly moan out of pure pleasure. He then pulled his tongue back, inviting her. And accept the invitation she did. With this, Quill fell down and pulled Ana so she was on top of him. 

"Mmm, feisty, aren't cha." Ana whispered to Quill.

Quill continued to fondle her tongue with his own before eventually pulling out. Ana then pulled herself off of Quill's lips. As they sat there, Ana on top of Quill, they stayed silent. As Quill started coming back to reality, he heard soft crying. Ana's crying. He watched as tears slowly dripped down her face, to her chin, and onto Quill's armor. He was about to say something, but then he heard Ana quietly saying, "Thank you..." Quill realized that he had been suffering through winter and he didn't even know it. Because one can easily tell the cold of winter from the warmth of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this one is a long one! Well, relatively speaking. I'm sure people have written whole page essays on this site, but this is enough for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm already out of ideas lol. I have this idea for a big conflict, but I feel like that's later on in the story. Also, do ghosts sleep? If not, just pretend for the sake of immersion.

Last chapter, Quill and Ana shared a very intimate moment.

* * *

_Even in the heat of summer, one can still see clouds._

It was around this time that Quill and Xen started to become distant. Of course Xen was happy that Quill was happy, but he couldn't help but feel left out. This got to the point to where he had to talk to him. 

"Quill, can we talk?"

"Oh, uh...sure."

"Listen, I know you and Ana are dating and whatnot..." Quill blushed a little when he said that.

"...but I feel kind of left out. I don't really feel like I'm partners with you, more like just a machine that resurrects and heals you." Quill thought about this for a while.

"I don't know. I guess I just miss the old days, where we were closer. You know?" Quill nodded. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. And boy, it was a good one.

"I know, Xen, I know. And I promise I'll make it up to you. Just you wait."

"Wait, where are you going?" 

"To Ana's." With that, he transmatted to her ship.

"God, he didn't even remember." In a couple of days would be the anniversary of him being resurrected.

* * *

"Hey Quill, what took you so long?"

"Huh?"

"Usually, you're 5 minutes earlier."

"Whatever. Right now, I need your help Ana.

"This seems interesting."

They made a plan, one that had to be airtight. Nothing could go wrong. Soon, the day had come to setup everything. They had to go late at night, when Xen was asleep. They had about 6 hours to setup everything.

"I still can't believe we're going through with this." Ana whispered.

"Well, I wanted to do something special for Xen." Quill replied.

"Alright, let's start."

They started working like madmen, covering the walls in special wrapping, putting up ghost replicas, balloons, etc. The whole thing only took around 5 hours, but they expected that. They checked over the decorations one last time, and when everything was good, Quill whispered to Ana.

"Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do for my new boyfriend." Ana said with a kiss on the cheek.

Then, they heard Xen powering up.

"Well, good morning." Quill said.

"Quill? Is that you? Wait, wait, wait what is all this?!"

Indeed, they had completely decked out the room. It didn't even resemble the old one. Everywhere the eye could see, there were balloons, party streamers, confetti, and colors.

"Well, we made some adjustments for a special occasion."

"No... you didn't..."

Ana and Quill both yelled in unison: "Happy Resurrection Anniversary!"

"I can't believe it... thank you Quill."

"Oh no, don't thank me, Ana over here did most of the work."

Ana suddenly interjected "Oh wow, look at the time, I better go!"

Quill and Xen tried to protest but she was already transmatting.

"Well, are you going to go after her?"

Quill was confused. "What do you mean? This is your day."

"Come on. The greatest gift to me would be for you to be happy."

"Oh yeah, Ana forgot to give this to you." He held out a ghost shell in the shape of Rasputin. On the side, it had the Clovis Bray symbol. Xen quickly transferred to the new shell.

"Woah... this feels incredible!"

"I would hope so. Ana said that she hardwired that shell directly to Rasputin."

"Isn't that extremely dangerous?"

"I asked the same thing. She started explaining something but then I..."

"You stopped listening didn't you."

"Yeah...but hey, I also made this for you."

"What?"

"First of all, close your eyes, or your optical sensors or whatever."

"Ok."

Xen closed them, and Quill took him to the living room, where even more decorations lay. But in the middle, lay the pièce maîtresse. Quill had carved a full-size replica of himself, and Xen in his hand from wood.

"Alright, open your eyes."

"Oh...my...god"

"Cool, right?"

"Look at how intricate it is! Who made this!"

Quill gave him a look.

"Ok, stupid question, but seriously, this is amazing."

"I was planning on just giving this to you, but with Ana's help, I knew I could make this day special."

"Thank you Quill." Xen said as he rushed into Quill. Then they sort of tried to hug. It's tough trying to hug something the size of your hand. Regardless, he knew that the boundary between them had been closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if anyone even reads this fanfiction of mine, what would you like to see? You don't need an account to type a comment (I'm pretty sure), so just tell me down below.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter, Quill and Ana threw a party for Xen. Moreover, Ana and Quill's relationship went very well over the next couple of months. Quill had moved in with Ana, and the two were even considering marriage.

_Smoke in my lungs. Sad songs in my ear. The end of summer is near._

* * *

The Crimson Days had finally arrived. Quill always liked it. Everyone was just super happy, and love was always in the air. He was planning to ask Ana to be his partner for Crimson Doubles, when he heard the sound of transmat.

"Oh great, she beat me to it." he said to himself.

Which is why he was shocked to see her sobbing hysterically on the floor.

"Ana! Are you ok?!" Ana kept sobbing.

"Ana! Answer me!" Still no response.

Quill laid her down on the couch and got her some water to calm her down. He gave her the water, which she drank in one gulp. After which, she calmed down a little bit.

"Ana, stay calm. What is going on?"

"Q-Quill they..." She didn't go on.

"Ana you clearly aren't in any shape to explain right now. Just take some rest. We'll continue this later."

With that he left to go do some public events to pass the time. He couldn't ever focus though. When he got back to her ship, he saw Ana on the couch, still sleeping. She always had the most peaceful expression on her face while sleeping.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said to himself.

* * *

The next day, he woke up and approached Ana, who looked like she was having trouble holding it together on the couch.

"Alright, Ana. What's goi-"

"Quill, I love you." He was taken aback.

"I love you too, but I need you to tel-"

"Alright, alright. Just let me catch my breath."

So he did. In fact he never even moved until she started talking.

Ana exhaled a deep breath. "Ok, I got accepted into the position of Hunter Vanguard."

Quill felt like an immense weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"That's great! Why are you-"

"Just please let me finish Quill."

"Ok."

"Thank you. Now. Zavala said that I shouldn't let any emotional attachment get in the way of my duties and that I should just break it off now." She said this all throughout sobs and sniffles.

"Break what off?"

At this, Ana just looked at Quill with those deep eyes. No longer did Quill see happiness and beauty, now he just saw a void. An endless abyss.

That immense weight had just been doubled and put back on. "No..."

Ana started breaking down.

Quill snapped back to reality and realized what he had to do. 

"Listen Ana, I'll talk to Zavala. I'm one of his favorites. He'll listen to me. And if he doesn't, I wouldn't be too unhappy to beat him in a fistfight."

"Quill, stop."

"I'm serious Ana. I love you too much to not do it."

"No... i-it's fine."

"It's not Ana! It's the Crimson days! The festival of love!"

Time passes by.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to do like a hunter dare or something?"

"I did it a couple of years ago. I didn't think I had anything to lose."

They both just sat there.

"Q-Quill, I'm scared..." She fell into his lap.

"Don't worry. We're going to get through this together."

"I don't know what to do. Please Quill, just tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"I-I don't know Ana. I don't know."

It's true. For the first time in his life, Quill didn't know. Quill was the kind of person who was good at everything. Studies, Sports, Combat talent, etc. And for the first time ever, he really didn't know.

"Quill, I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want to leave you Ana."

After a few minutes Ana started speaking again.

"Quill do you believe in alternate timelines? What if we can't do anything? What if this is the way things are supposed to be?"

"Shhhh. If there's a timeline out there without you in my life, I don't want to live in it."

Ana seemed content with this answer. More minutes passed by.

"I love you so much Ana."

"I don't think I could live without you Quill."

They spent that entire day on the couch. Just holding each other. What else would they have done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the big conflict I was talking about. Sure it has some plot holes but shhhhhhhh.


	7. Chapter 7

In our last chapter, Quill is shocked to find that Ana has been accepted to be the new Hunter

Vanguard. Unfortunately, this means they can’t see each other.

* * *

Quill hated this. He hated it more than anything else in his entire life. What got him even more mad was the fact that he didn’t know what to be mad at. Zavala? The rules? But anyways, he figured that there was no way around it. So, he started packing up his stuff. By the time he finished, Ana hadn’t woken up, so he decided to leave a note. And with that p, he transmatted back to his old ship. Xen was very confused to see him, but seeing the look on his face, he decided not to say anything. Quill then got to his bed and lay there in silence. He didn’t leave his room for the next three days. From what Xen could tell, he would either lay there, start crying, get mad, or got to the shower. To Quill, all the color in the world had disappeared. He had just lost his soulmate, he would think to himself. Then he would think that if they were soulmates, they wouldn’t have split up. Then he would start punching himself.

* * *

Ana woke up with a start. What happened yesterday? Something with Quill... oh. Hunter Vanguard. Then she realized, where was Quill? She didn’t hear anything, which was very odd. Then she found a note on her desk. It read as follows.

_Dear Ana,_

_I can’t tell you how happy I was when you first accepted my request to go on a strike with me. Honestly, it’s been a hell of a ride. I hate to end it this way, but I see no way around it. I have moved back into my old ship. I am so proud of you. You’re going to be amazing at leading the Hunters. Just know that even though we might not be together, I will never stop loving you. I’ve always loved that smile of yours. So do me a favor and keep smiling. Honestly, it’s better this way, isn’t it?_

_Sincerely,_

_Quill._

Ana fell to her knees and started crying. She too fell into a depression. It wasn’t until the next day when she got a letter by transmat. It was an envelope from the Vanguard. She didn’t care if he saw it, but she had to send it to him.

* * *

Quill woke up to Xen calling from outside of the door. Angrily, he shouted “What is it?”

Xen said carefully, “It’s from Ana, and it’s an opened envelope from the Vanguard.”

That caught his attention. He opened the door and snatched the envelope from Xen. Inside the envelope was a letter recognizing Ana Bray as an official Vanguard leader. This made him angry enough to tear it to shreds, but before he did, he saw something at the corner of the paper. He saw little droplets of water. Or rather, tears. Ana’s tears. This brought him back to reality. He decided that he had to help her. He wouldn’t let their love sputter out, not like this.


	8. Chapter 8

In our last chapter, Quill is shocked to find that Ana has been accepted to be the new Hunter

Vanguard. Unfortunately, this means they can’t see each other.

* * *

Quill hated this. He hated it more than anything else in his entire life. What got him even more mad was the fact that he didn’t know what to be mad at. Zavala? The rules? But anyways, he figured that there was no way around it. So, he started packing up his stuff. By the time he finished, Ana hadn’t woken up, so he decided to leave a note. And with that p, he transmatted back to his old ship. Xen was very confused to see him, but seeing the look on his face, he decided not to say anything. Quill then got to his bed and lay there in silence. He didn’t leave his room for the next three days. From what Xen could tell, he would either lay there, start crying, get mad, or got to the shower. To Quill, all the color in the world had disappeared. He had just lost his soulmate, he would think to himself. Then he would think that if they were soulmates, they wouldn’t have split up. Then he would start punching himself.

* * *

Ana woke up with a start. What happened yesterday? Something with Quill... oh. Hunter Vanguard. Then she realized, where was Quill? She didn’t hear anything, which was very odd. Then she found a note on her desk. It read as follows.

_Dear Ana,_

_I can’t tell you how happy I was when you first accepted my request to go on a strike with me. Honestly, it’s been a hell of a ride. I hate to end it this way, but I see no way around it. I have moved back into my old ship. I am so proud of you. You’re going to be amazing at leading the Hunters. Just know that even though we might not be together, I will never stop loving you. I’ve always loved that smile of yours. So do me a favor and keep smiling. Honestly, it’s better this way, isn’t it?_

_Sincerely,_

_Quill._

Ana fell to her knees and started crying. She too fell into a depression. It wasn’t until the next day when she got a letter by transmat. It was an envelope from the Vanguard. She didn’t care if he saw it, but she had to send it to him.

* * *

Quill woke up to Xen calling from outside of the door. Angrily, he shouted “What is it?”

Xen said carefully, “It’s from Ana, and it’s an opened envelope from the Vanguard.”

That caught his attention. He opened the door and snatched the envelope from Xen. Inside the envelope was a letter recognizing Ana Bray as an official Vanguard leader. This made him angry enough to tear it to shreds, but before he did, he saw something at the corner of the paper. He saw little droplets of water. Or rather, tears. Ana’s tears. This brought him back to reality. He decided that he had to help her. He wouldn’t let their love sputter out, not like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: This chapter contains suicide. If you are sensitive to that subject, just skip the third section. I know it makes up the majority of this chapter, but, trust me, you're not missing anything. It's just more romance afterwards. Again, reader discretion is advised.

Last chapter, Quill and Ana have split up and are both in a depression of sorts.

_Summer without you is as cold as winter. Winter is even colder._

* * *

Quill made a plan. He had to make a plan. That was the only way he could save her. _But are you really saving her? Maybe she's better off this way._ He smacked himself. Of course not. The envelope proved that. She was suffering. Nothing could go wrong. Not too aggressive, not too passive. He had to say everything perfectly. Everything had to happen perfectly. Simulations blazed past in his mind as he struggled to think. He had to go through with this. There was no other way. **Their love must prevail.**

* * *

Ana struggled just as much as Quill did. She didn't leave her ship. She would look at pictures of them on strikes and cry. She wasn't mad at all. She was just sad and lost. Her life had completely gone down the drain, and the one person who she thought could save her gave up on her. She couldn't blame him though. She wouldn't want to save herself either. It was these kinds of thoughts that put her deeper into this depression. She started making a plan though. A plan to get out of this situation. Yes, this seemed like the only way.

* * *

Quill was surprised to hear Xen aggressively shouting his name. Usually he was the one shouting.

Xen then said, "Quill! It's Ana! She's in danger!"

Quill rapidly opened the door and said, "What?!"

"Transmatting..."

"Wait! Let me put on clothes!"

"No time... and got it! Good luck Quill."

In an instant he was at Ana's room. And there he saw Ana trying to hang herself, and a locked box behind her.

"NO! Ana!" He said as he rushed toward her.

Ana felt relieved to hear Quill's voice again. Then she remembered what she was doing.

"Stop Quill! This is the only way."

"No it isn't Ana! If you kill yourself, I'm going to do it too."

"No... don't Quill."

"Fine! Have it your way! Just tell me what I did wrong."

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong! You-"

"Then why are you making me suffer this much?"

Ana took a second to take it in, and then started crying. She took the noose off and fell into Quill's arms.

"Got you!" Quill said as he caught her.

Quill held her like a baby for a while before putting her on her bed.

He was about to leave, when he heard Ana saying "Please Quill... don't go. I need you."

Quill was too embarrassed to say anything back. Instead he left another note. It said _Please forgive me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be cool to not have much dialogue in the first two sections, as both characters are stuck in their own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter, Quill stopped Ana from solving a temporary problem with a permanent solution.

_They'll never never never take away the summer from me._

* * *

Quill couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. What if he didn't get there in time? What if Ana didn't listen to him? How did Xen know about this? That last question bugged him more than any other. So, he went to ask him. 

"Hey Xen, how'd you know Ana was in danger?"

Xen muttered to himself "Plot armor."

"Hm?"

"Well I was going to check on Ana and see if she was going through the same thing you were, when I saw her shoving her ghost into a box and locking it. Then, she started setting up a noose."

"Yeah."

"And that's when I came back to tell you."

* * *

The day had finally come. Ana's inauguration day. Before she proceeded to the ceremony, Zavala pulled her aside.

"So, did you break it off?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now wipe your tears. We can't have the next Hunter Vanguard crying.

She did. Zavala went up to the stand and cleared his throat. Everyone quieted down.

"We gather here today to pass the torch of Vanguard to someone else. But first, let us all have a moment of silence for Cayde-6."

Zavala knew that Quill was Ana's boyfriend. That was why Quill purposefully split up with Ana. Now Zavala wouldn't be looking for him. Even if he did, he had brought a disguise.

"Thank you. Now let us continue with the ceremony. We have chosen Anastasia Bray..."

The speech continued for the next hour. It wasn't until then that Zavala would say the magic words. Quill took this time to rehearse his lines.

"...It seems that we are near the end of the speech. Thank you all for listening. Now. Ana Bray, do you swear to protect the city with everything you have?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to not let any emotional affiliation get in between you and your duty?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else have any complications with Anastasia Bray becoming the next Hunter Vanguard? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly a voice stood out from the crowd: "I DO."

Ana recognised that voice. Quill emerged from the crowd and walked up to the stand.

"Listen Zavala, I love Ana. More than anyone ever could and would. I'm not going to let that love rot away."

"And who might you be?"

Zavala knew full well who he was.

"Thought you would have figured by now."

He threw off the disguise.

"Quill, one of my greatest disciples. Of all people, I thought you would be the least to hold the people you care about back."

"I am not holding her back."

"Oh really? Because the way I see it, you are letting your petty feelings stop Anastasia from ascending."

"Love is not petty, Zavala. Though I suppose you wouldn't know much about that, would you?"

Zavala just scowled.

"I suggest you leave now before I have security escort you away."

Quill said his next words loud.

"Listen, all I'm asking is for me and Ana to be together. I don't want anything else. It's the Crimson Days! Love should be celebrated! Not punished!"

Suddenly, there was a chant going on in the crowd. Quill had paid a third of the crowd to start chanting when he gave the signal.

"Crimson Days! Crimson Days! Crimson Days!"

More people began raising their fists and chanting.

Zavala became flustered. He looked at Ikora. She mouthed the words _It's the right thing to do._ He then looked at Shaxx, who simply nodded.

The chanting became louder. He then cleared his throat again. The chanting stopped.

"We have come to a consensus. Anastasia will become the next Hunter Vanguard."

The crowd groaned.

"And she will keep Quill as her... boyfriend."

Ana ran over to Quill and they kissed on the spot.

The crowd cheered and started chanting again, but neither Quill nor Ana could hear them.

Ana whispered in his ears, "Meet me at my ship, 9:00."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the speech sounds like a marriage. Yes, that was on purpose. ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a sex scene. It was inevitable. This whole chapter is a sex scene. I'm sorry if you're not into that. And yes this absurdly long. I guess I got carried away?

Last chapter, Ana gets to become Hunter Vanguard and stay together with Quill.

* * *

Quill wasn't expecting this. He expected to just get maybe a kiss and then moving back in. He didn't expect an invitation from Ana to come back so early, much less one so seductive. But he happily did as he was told and showed up at 9:00. He walked in and got jumped by Ana. Literally. She wrapped her legs around him and held him.

"My white knight." She said.

"In shining armor. Well, can you call this armor?"

She chuckled.

"Well, you can let go of me now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

As soon as she let go, Quill could breathe again. Ana pulled him in and set him on the couch.

"Wait, are you still wearing the same clothes?"  


"Oh, I guess I am. Sorry. Should I go back and change?"

"No, no, it's fine. Just come in and take a shower."

Ana led him to the shower connected to her bedroom.

"I'll give you some clothes when you're done."

Quill didn't question anything, like why she would have a guy's clothes.

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye."

The bathroom was especially clean. There wasn't a single spot anywhere.

He took a relatively long shower and finished up. When he finished, he called out to Ana.

"Ana? I'm done with my shower. Are you there?"

He waited about 5 more minutes before wrapping his towel around his waist and going out to investigate.

"Ana? I'm coming out of the bathroom! Don't worry, I'm not naked, that's weird."

He stepped out and was greeted by the sight of Ana laying on her bed, in lingerie.

"Took you long enough," She said with a smirk.

"I-I..."  


"Shhhh," she said as she sat up and brought her finger to his lips.

"Y'know, I bought this just for you."

"When?"

"Well, I had this planned for some time, but then Hunter Vanguard came up and... yeah."

"Yeah..."

"How about we start with some foreplay?"

"What's that?"

"Are you serious Quill?"

"What? I'm a virgin."

"I am too but c'mon."

"Sorry..."

"Alright, I'll just guide you through it. First we..." 

She said as she moved her lips toward him. He moved forward as well. Soon, their lips touched and he felt that incredible feeling again. 

"But then we..." 

She then started moving her hand down to his crotch.

"Oh my..."

"Right? Now you do the same for me."

"Your wish is my command, I guess."

He then moved his hand down towards her hips.

"Lower."

"But Ana, that's..."

"Did I ask? I said lower."

He obeyed. 

"Good. Now put your hand inside."

Quill was too confused to disobey. Ana moaned softly.

"Oh, god that's it." He felt her vagina, but there seemed to be a lot of wetness.

"Ana, are you alright? You seem to be sweating a lot down here."

"Oh my god, you really are hopeless."

She then took off his towel. 

"Wow, that's pretty big. I haven't even seen one like that in porn. Then again, I rarely watch it."

Quill screamed.

"What are you doing?! Don't look!"

"Quill, I don't think you understand. We're about to have **sex**."

It then hit him.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so just relax and let big sis Ana do all the work."

He laid down on the bed and felt something. He saw Ana stroking his cock up and down, very slowly.

"Oh, god Ana... what is this?"

"This is a handjob. Feels good right?"

"Ana, I feel something..."

She immediately let go.

"Oh, no, no, no, you only cum when I tell you to."

He sighed.

"So be it."

"Alright, let's continue."

She then started putting her spit on it and rubbing it with her hands again.

"Eww, that's weird Ana."

"Just shut up, Quill." He could swear he saw her smiling as she said that.

"Alright, here I go."

She then put her mouth on his shaft. She moved up and down hypnotically, covering every inch of his cock in her spit.

"What the... oh my god Ana." He moaned quietly, but Ana heard it.

"Mmph, Oh you like that, don't ya?"

He whispered, "Yes..."

"What's that? If you don't like it, I might just stop."

"NO! Keep going, I love it Ana."

"That's what I thought."

They kept going, until Ana finally said, "You know, I bet this is fun for you and all, but I feel kinda left out."

"Well, I can fix that."

"You can?"

"Sure. Just tell me what to do."

"Oh, of course. Alright, now untie my bra." She said as she moved up onto Quill so they were chest to chest.

"Umm..." He fiddled with the bra a little bit before Ana said, "You don't know how, do you."

"No."

"Well, I'll just imagine it."

She then untied her bra and it fell onto Quill's chest, revealing her perky nipples. He threw it aside.

"Woah... they're like mine."

"Quill!" She said as she smacked him.

"What?"

"That's mean..." She blushed heavily.

"Oh no no no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! You know I wouldn't insult you like that Ana!" 

"Good." She said as she gave him a brief kiss.

"Now, where were we?"

"Don't worry. Just pull off my underwear. You can do that right?"

"I'm not totally useless Ana."

He pulled them off and tossed them aside.

She got off of him and rolled on her back next to him.

"Get on top of me." She said.

"Alright."

"Now start rubbing my... you know what."

"What sorry? I didn't get that."

"Are we really doing this Quill?"

"Yes. Now what do you want me to rub?"

"My...vagina."

"My pleasure."

He slowly started moving his hand up and down her pussy, making sure she felt every inch of his hand.

She moved her hand up to cover her mouth.

"So I take it you like this?"

She nodded quickly. He then started playing with her clitoris. Ana was startled.

"Mmhh!"

"You like that?"

She nodded her head violently.

"Don't worry, you don't need to keep quiet with me."

He moved her hand aside and Ana could no longer control her moans.

"Oh my god, Quill, I..."

"Shh, just let it happen."

He then started putting his fingers inside her pussy.

She moaned even louder than before. It turned him on.

"Ana, I love you."

"I, I l-love you t-too. Please don't s-stop!"

"Are you almost there?"

She nodded her head even faster than before.

"Yes, yes, oh my god yes! Quill!"

He kept going in and out. In. And. Out.

Ana came.

"Oh my god, Quill. That was amazing. I haven't ever cum like that."

Meanwhile, Quill was fascinated by the juices that came out after she cum.

"Woah, this is strange."

"Jesus Christ Quill."

"Hm?"

"Whatever, just lie down."

"Ok."

"You made me feel like that, so I guess it's my responsibility to make you feel that way too."

"Alright."

"Remember what I said though. No cumming unless I tell you to."

"If you say so."

"Alright."

Ana then got on top of him.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She then positioned his cock in place and slid it into her pussy.

She moaned loudly and covered her mouth. Quill pushed it away again.

"You don't have to hide with me."

"Ok."

They then sat there, just taking in what was happening. Quill was having the time of his life with the girl from his dreams. Meanwhile Ana was having sex with the hero that had saved her from a dark future.

"My hero." She said to him as she started moving her hips up and down.

"Oh... that feels amazing Ana."

"I know. I feel the same way."

It was then that they both looked at each other. Quill saw something in those eyes. Was that the Light? No, it wasn't. Pure lust shone in those eyes. Ana saw that Quill was truly the man she had wanted and she hadn't even realized it. Even down to those facial features, yes, he was perfect for her.

She leaned down and kissed him. Quill kissed back. They sat there both touching lips. Then Quill started feeling her back. He put his hands farther down her torso until he reached her hips. Then he started rubbing them. This felt strangely good, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was just because of Quill.

She started moving her hips again.

"Ana, I'm about to..."

"I know. Just hang on."

"Ana, please..."

"Hold on. I'm almost there!"

"Wait! Can't you get pregnant? We're not even married!"

She went faster and faster.

Then she said those magic words.

"I'm on the pill."

Quill moved his hands up to her back and pulled her down to him."Ana!"

"Quill!"

"Ana!"

They both sat there. They had just shared a timeless moment.

"Did we..."

"Yes Quill. Yes we did."

Quill started to pull out, when Ana interrupted him.

"Wait! Just... savor the moment."

"Then why aren't we kissing?"

"Good question."

Then they brought their lips together. Somehow it felt better than before. Quill just then noticed that they were holding hands. When did that happen?

He heard Ana crying. He knew it wasn't because she was sad however.

"Quill, I love you..."

"I love you t-"

"No, I mean I really love you."

"I would die for you Ana."

"I would too Quill."

"Do you think this is how its supposed to be Ana?"  


"Would you really be feeling this way if it wasn't?"

"No, I guess you're right."

"Good night Quill."

"Love you Ana."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."  


"Damn it, Quill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It's been fun. Even though I made all this in a couple of days, it feels like way longer. Thank you for reading and actually appreciating my content.


	13. Summer's End: The SIVA Arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for interjecting, and this has no relevance to the story, so feel free to scroll by. I just finished reading the "Otomen," series by Aya Kanno and oh my god, it is so good. It's a shojo manga (basically manga but with love) with a fresh idea. The only thing better than the concept of it is the storytelling. It's like I feel so many different emotions while reading it, and I feel the author intended for me to be feeling those emotions. Not only that, it is able to switch from idea to idea so quickly and fluidly. That, to me is the mark of good storytelling. I rate it 10/10. (It's also pretty funny.)

Quill and Ana have moved back together, and are living happily ever after. But could a storm be brewing in the shadow of paradise?

* * *

"Quill, I know you're not going to like this."

"What?"

She took a deep breath.

"I've convinced the Vanguard that we can work with SIVA."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't like that."

"Phew. I thought you'd be angrier."

"Oh I am. I'm just not letting it show."

"Whatever. I've found a safety mechanism that can allow us to shut it down whenever we want."

Quill gave her a look. "I'm still skeptical."

"Would it be better if I showed you?"

"NO! What is wrong with you?!"

"Not on me, you dolt!"

"Then how?"

She led him to her bedroom. She placed her hand on the closet door. A keypad next to the closet opened up. She began punching in a series of numbers.

The door opened up, and strangely, an elevator appeared instead. They got in.

"Does it work if I do it?"

"Yep. I already registered you into the ship."

"What's the code?"

"17839."

"Oddly spe-"

He was cut off by a female automated voice.

"Welcome, Ana Bray, and Honey Bear."

Quill looked to Ana. She flushed bright red.

"Did you..."

"Not. a. single. word. Quill."

"I don't know. I kind of like it."

Ana seemed a bit less embarrassed.

The elevator stopped and opened up. Inside was a huge laboratory and in the middle, lay an observation box. But in the box, there was nothing.

"Why do you have an empty box as your centerpiece?"

"You'll see."

She then walked up to the display case, put her hand up to it, and the box immediately filled with red lights. Millions of them. But...they were moving. Hypnotically almost.

"Is that..."

"SIVA? Yes, it is."

"How'd you get it? Didn't the Iron Lords..."

"Yes. But some fallen splicers still had SIVA in them. So, I harvested it."

"With what?"

"This." She held up a small black rectangular stick.

"Is that a magnet?"

"Close. It's an ultra-lite electron charged ion dispenser. Patent pending."

"You lost me after ultra-lite."

"Basically, it discharges a certain type of energy that mimics another wavelength. That wavelength can super charge an AI's processing power. The SIVA go crazy for it."

"But if they get a hold of it, wouldn't that be bad?"

"Yes, it would, if that was the actual energy they were looking for. But, it isn't. Instead, I've engineered it to send random signals to the SIVA's hive mind."

"This is brilliant Ana."

"Thanks. It only took me a couple years."

He looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me? Look, it gets lonely up there with Rasputin."

"I'm not saying anything. But anyways, where was this safety mechanism you were talking about?"

"Hm? Oh, that's right here." She pointed to a blue button on the other side of the dispenser. "What it does is-"

"Why didn't you make it red?"

"What?"

"You had such a good opportunity. You could have made a red button."

Ana was still confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Look! The button's blue!"

"Quill, this is why you were single before you came to Mars."

"Aww."

"Anyways, it just neutralizes all SIVA within one mile."

"Neat."

"I know. Well, that's all I wanted to show you. Let's go."

"Alright."

They went back up through the elevator up to her bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. I've gone back to my old ways of not doing huge chunks lol.


	14. Summer's End: The SIVA Arc! Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves swearing! Lots of it, actually. Viewer discretion is advised. (?)

Last chapter, Ana unveiled her creations that could control and manipulate SIVA. But is everything as it seems? Could something dastardly be plotting in the hive mind of SIVA?

* * *

Quill got back from Mars. He figured he'd do Escalation Protocol and try to get that shotgun everyone else had. He was a bit sad that he didn't get it, but his spirits instantly lifted when he got to Ana's ship. He always liked the smell of her ship. An odd thing to point out, but when he first visited, he couldn't help but notice it. It smelled like a mixture of lavender and marshmallows, and it always made him feel peaceful. But this time, there was a hint of metal in the smell. He brushed it off as just a byproduct of SIVA. He didn't see Ana, so he figured she must be in the laboratory. He went down the elevator and reached the floor. He saw Ana, but there was a swirling mass of red lights surrounding her.

"Ana?"

She turned back in surprise. She then smiled. But it wasn't like Ana. It was... unnatural. Like she was trying a bit too hard.

"Woah, didn't think you'd be here so soon." There was something odd about her voice too. Like, it was being replayed through almost perfect quality, but not quite there.

"Yeah. What is-" He said as he stepped towards her.

"STOP! Don't take another step. Get one of the hazmat suits."

He went over and slowly put one on.

"Phew. Right now, as you can see, I have billions of SIVA under my command." She told them to make a heart in her head.

The SIVA gathered to make a glowing red heart next to her.

"That's cool."

"I know, right?"

"Ana, you seem different." He said as he approached her.

"What do you mean? Listen, I know you're skeptical but trust me. I'll be fine."

"If you say so. I can't really help it."

"I know. It's going to be fine."

"If you say so."

He then saw her reach behind her. Something told him he was in danger. 

Ana pulled out a 6-inch glowing red jagged blade. He saw her and not a split-second later, Quill had knocked it away and knocked her out with a single punch.

"Why... why Ana?!"

He took her up to her bedroom and chained her to a chair. When she woke up, it wasn't pretty.

"Quill? Why am I tied up here?"

She sounded so sad... Quill wanted to unchain her right there. Then he snapped back to reality.

"You can quit the acting. How do I bring Ana back?"

"What do you mean? Is this about SIVA?"

"Shut that shit up." He said as he turned around. 

"Quill? Quill! Stop it now! Untie me!"

He had already started punching in the digits.

"Don't you love me?!"

That got him to stop. 

"What did you just say?"

"I asked if you loved me. Do you?"

"No, I don't. I love Ana Bray. Not you."

The elevator door opened.

"I thought I could trust you Quill. I can't believe this."

"I'll save you Ana. Trust me."

Ana started wailing like a banshee. Its screams could reach him all the way down to the laboratory.

He sat there a while. He saw a gathering of moving red lights near the center glass box.

He was mostly thinking about what they had done together. Those moments they shared... all lost. Was there really no way of bringing her back? No, there had to be. He slept in the laboratory that day. He didn't know how he could with its screaming, but he did. The next day, he went to go check if Ana's SIVA harvester would work on her.

"You son of a bitch."

He put it next to its face. Suddenly a mass of SIVA conjoined on the stick. Did it work?

"You really think that'll work on me? Damn, you really are stupid. I can't believe I slept with you."

Of course it didn't. He went back to the elevator.

"Come back here! Untie me, and see what happens!"

He started reaching for the panel.

"Please..." It started crying.

He stopped. He went and walked up to Ana. 

"You don't get to shed any tears. You especially don't get to shed Ana's tears."

He slapped her unconscious and went back to the lab.

At the lab, he kept thinking about why it didn't work. Then it hit him. How did Ana make that heart in the demonstration? She must have had a neural implant. Somehow, the SIVA must have corrupted it and taken control of her.

"So it doesn't matter if I can take the SIVA out of her because the implant is still in there and can be controlled remotely I assume."

He then started making a plan. He had to somehow get something into her brain. The easiest and safest way is through the bloodstream. So, he had to make nanomachines of his own. It was relatively simple, considering that Ana had recovered some Golden Age blueprints for it. The tricky part would be getting them to automatically find the SIVA implant. It must be giving off some sort of signal back to the head of the SIVA mind. All he had to do was make them find the source of the signal. Now the problem would be finding what kind of signal.

But, he decided that would be enough thinking for today and started making his nanomachines. He changed one thing, and that was the color. He made it green. He didn't know why, but he did. He then went to program them. At the end of the day, they couldn't do anything but self-replicate. 

"Well, patience is a virtue."

He awoke and started to get back to work. By the end of that day, they could read each other's signals and move cohesively. By the end of that week, they could do mostly everything that SIVA could. He even made sure they gave off the same signals as the original SIVA, so they could get past undetected.

He went to sleep knowing that he would save Ana or die trying.

The next day he was nervous. Would it work? Nope, he couldn't have any doubtful thoughts right now. He went up to her bedroom.

"Do you honestly think you can save her?"

"..."

"We are fused permanently. The only way to get rid of us is to get rid of her."

"Show me your arm."

"Why?"

"I'll let you go if you do."

"Oh please."

"I'm not joking. It would be so much easier to just knock you out and do it, but I'm giving you a chance."

"And what are you about to do?"

"Nothing of note."

"Hmm... I still don't trust you."

"Do you want me to beat you into submission and then do it?"

"You wouldn't do that to your girlfriend."

"Who said she's my girlfriend? She's just someone I slept with. I don't actually like her. I mean have you seen her? Ugh, just thinking about it makes me sick."

"Wow, you're worse than me."

"Am I? Now show me that arm."

"Fine."

It turned its arm over so the nerves over the elbow joint were showing.

He memorized the position of those nerves and, in a split-second, he put the needle inside. Entry was successful. Now he had to trust his programming. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" It shrieked.

"I've won. Game over."

"You won't win. We are SIVA. We are immortal. You cannot..."

It suddenly started falling asleep. As expected. The over-communication of signals must be taking a toll on her. It shouldn't have any side effects though.

"Please work, please work, please work." Quill said as he started crying.

After an hour had passed, it started waking up.

"Ana, tell me when we shared our first kiss."

"Quill..."

"Answer the goddamn question Ana!"

"It was the strike Strange Terrain."

Quill hugged her.

Ana started crying.

"Don't cry Ana. It's all going to be fine."

"I-I'm not crying about that. Quill, did you mean those things you said?"

"What? What did I say?"

"That you don't actually..."

"Oh... Ana, I don't think I need to explain..."

"I know, but still... it hurts. It's like if you stab someone to stop them from dying the next day, you've still stabbed them, y'know?"

"I know Ana. I know."

"I'm self-conscious about that, I guess.

"Quill... I know you love me, but I feel like I just need to hear it."

"I know. You can love someone as a friend, or as a brother, but you Ana... I need you. My life would be horrible without you. I couldn't live without you. Please Ana, you have to believe me when I say that."

Ana smiled. "You know, I'm starting to see a pattern here. You're always saving me from trouble."

"Well, trouble just seems to be attracted to you."

"It must be one-sided then."

"I guess."

They sat there, then Ana whispered in his ear:

"You can untie me now, Quill."

"Oh yeah."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the SIVA arc! I'm right now thinking about what I should do for the next arc, (hint, hint, Elsie Bray!) but yeah.


	15. An Apology.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've kind of lost my "writer's influence." I write horribly without it (not to imply that I write well anyways). But anyways, that's what I'm here to talk about. If you're here just for the story, feel free to skip this chapter. This has no relevance to the story. Now, I want to apologize for portraying Ana in such the way that I did. I've been thinking over the past few days, and I've kind of morphed Ana into this shape of what I want her to be instead of what she is. Y'know? I kind of kept her personality at the start, but then it started to unravel from there. I've changed her personality so much that she is somewhat unrecognisable as Ana Bray, the hero of Twilight Gap, legendary hunter who developed the Polaris Lance. Quill is just "standard boy character" and Ana is just "standard girl character." Then again, I'm already very deep into the story, and it would be bad to do a complete 180 on her personality, so I might just keep going. I'm going to remember that for my next fanfic though. With that being said, thank you for being patient, and the next chapter about Elsie should be out soon. Don't forget to tell me what else you want to see in the story in the comments below. I read them, I promise. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Its been a while, even though it hasn't felt like it. I'm sorry, but for now, here's the next chapter of Summer's End!

Last chapter, Quill "cured" Ana of the SIVA by creating his own nanomachines.

* * *

Ana woke up abruptly.

"Oh, god, what happened last night? Something about SIVA, ugh."

She noticed Quill wasn't next to her. She was about to call out to him, when she heard talking.

"...I know... alright, that's a good time for me."

She got off the bed and went to the door to listen closer.

"Listen, Ana doesn't have to know about this. It'll be better that way."

She gasped and then immediately covered her mouth.

"Alright, I'm coming over now."

She heard footsteps getting closer. She rushed back to the bed, laid down and closed her eyes.

"Ana? Are you awake?"

Ana didn't say a word. Quill leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. Ana was so close to breaking down right then and there.

Quill left her ship. Ana started crying.

"It doesn't make sense... why?"

* * *

Quill had it all planned out. It was kind of shady, but he kept telling himself it was for Ana.

"Psst, you're Quill right?" A voice whispered from a dark alleyway.

"Yes, and you're J, correct?"

"That's me."

"Do you have it?"

"Of course. Do you have the glimmer?"

"Yes, I do." 

A hooded figure appeared out of the shadows. He was wearing pretty nice clothes, so he wouldn't have been homeless.

He showed him a tablet with a holographic screen showing 30,000 glimmer.

"I didn't think you'd actually pull through."

"Of course I would. Titan's honor."

"Yeah, yeah. Here you go."

He gave him back the tablet and pulled out a splendid ring. It was solid gold, and had marvelous jewels surrounding the centerpiece.

It glowed white, but in Quill's hands it changed to blue.

"I have to ask, how did you get your hands on this?"

"I made it myself. Back when I was still a guardian. I was making it for my wife, but she passed away on the moon invasion."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm fine now. Minor crack cocaine addiction, but that's nothing."

"Uhm, okay. Pleasure doing business with you."

Quill proceeded to head out and do some public events to pass the time.

* * *

Ana had been sobbing the entire day, only stopping to go get some water so she could cry some more. She was also however, thinking about what she was going to say to Quill. Or rather, what she was going to do to him. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear stains ran down her cheeks. Her hair was ruffled and looked like she had been pulling it.

She heard the sound of transmat and could not be more excited.

"Ana? I'm home-"

"Stop right there."

Quill turned around and Ana stood there, furious.

"There you are."

Her body turned to flame and in her right hand she now held a burning pistol. She pointed it at him.

"I gave you everything. I trusted you. Loved you. But now I know."

"Woah, woah woah, what is this about?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID WITH ME QUILL! YOU CHEATED ON ME!" She screeched.

"What do you mean? I would never-"

"I HEARD YOUR LITTLE PHONE CALL! WELL WAS SHE WORTH IT? HUH QUILL?!"

"Ana, I'm going to need you to calm-"

She pulled the trigger. Quill's body burned away and a small pool of light spawned where he was. The flames went away, and she started sobbing again.

Xen angrilly resurrected him. Quill pulled Ana into a hug.

Ana just somewhat fell into it and kept crying.

"I know what it looks like, Ana. But I need you to trust me."

"How? How am I supposed to trust a liar and a cheater?"

"Look at me in the eyes Ana. You know I would never cheat on you."

Ana looked down again. "I know, but the facts just seem to line up."

"Have you considered that you may have misunderstood the facts?"

"What do you mean?"

Quill took a deep breath. "I was planning to save this for later, but it looks like you need it more right now."

He knelt down and traced her arm with his hands. He then proceeded to pull something out of his pocket while keeping the other hand on her arm.

"Ana Bray, will you marry me?"

Ana didn't know how to feel. The Quill she knew would never lie to her, but still...

"I... I don't know."

"Ana, you know I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I probably love you more than the Traveler itself. I would never give you up, not even for a lifetime supply of glimmer."

Quill guided her hand to his face. Ana started crying.

"Quill you really know how to pull a girl's heartstrings." She took the ring and gently placed it on her finger. The main jewel turned a bright orange.

Quill stood up and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Wait, it changes colors?"

"According to your subclass, yes."

"Oh my god, that's amazing."

"And that's not all. Double tap the big one."

She did, and a holographic screen popped up. It displayed her inventory.

"Now switch your weapon to that Better Devils."

"Quill, it's a hologram."

"Just humor me."

"Fine. She equipped it, and suddenly her primary weapon switched to the handcannon."

Her jaw dropped.

"This must have cost a fortune! How did you get your hands on this?"

"With enough glimmer, you can do a lot of things."

Ana embraced him in another hug.

"Thank you so much."

"I know. I'm great, aren't I?"

"Oh my god, shut up, Quill."

They both smiled.


	17. Something.. Beautiful.

Last chapter, Quill proposed to Ana.

* * *

It was their 5th strike out, and Quill was happy. He always loved to see her smile, but more than that, his heart fluttered to hear her laugh. That bubbly, sweet laugh could make a Taken thrall happy.

Moreover, he had a new trick to impress Ana. He figured that if he could put all his electricity into his fist, it would be very easy to discharge it onto nearby items. He started the training about 4 weeks ago. The first time he tried it, He blew his arm off and died from blood loss. It had a simple solution. Find a way to store some of that energy so it doesn't overload and pull it back at release. He built a special gauntlet that could insulate and suppress some of his light and would stop when he was to release the energy. He tested it out on a metal can about 5 meters away. He surged with energy and moved it all to the gauntlet. He could feel it being sucked in. Then, he discharged it, and a wide cone of lightning emerged from his hand for a split second. The can didn't move. Alright, he had to make it a bit more focused. He put a refraction lens into the output section and tried again. Now, the cone was only about a half-foot wide and obliterated the can and the pedestal it was on. Perfection. Now he just had to increase his range with practice. He wouldn't know it, but warlocks would soon improve his technology to make the Chaos Reach super.

"Hey, Ana. You see that Cabal over there?"

"What about him?"

"Watch this."

The Cabal in question was about 40 feet away, very easy in comparison to his maximum range 60 feet.

He discharged the electricity. The Legionary didn't even have a chance to react before being disintegrated.

Ana's jaw dropped.

"How... in the Traveler did you do that?"

"Cool, right? Well, here's how it works. I first..." He proceeded to tell her about how it works.

"That's amazing. It's like my golden gun."

"But instead its my fist. So... a fist gun? Wait, that doesn't seem right."

She laughed. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"Alright."

"But can your fist gun do this?"

She said as she pulled out her golden gun and shot a Phalanx about 80 feet away. A pool of light formed at her feet. 

In fact, it was the first time he even saw her golden gun since they got together. He stepped into the pool and was surprised to smell, her? Did she use her golden gun as perfume? The idea both fascinated him and scared him.

"Quill what does this light smell like?"

"It's weird, but it reminds me of you."

"Oh. Uh, thanks I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, it just so happens that it reminds you of your fondest memory."

"Oh. So what does it smell like to you?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh, come on. I won't be offended if it's not me. We've known each other for like, what a couple of weeks?"

"Well... I don't know actually. I know it's not you, but I don't know what it could be. There's this nagging thought in my head that tells me I've smelled it before, but I don't know who it is. If I had to guess I'd say a girl, but besides that..."

Later in the strike, Quill switched to Ward of Dawn.

"Ana!"

They had moved apart from each other, and she was about to get sniped by a psion.

She was already at low health, and it would ruin their first flawless run.

He started sprinting towards her as fast as he could. It would take 2-3 seconds to get to her... not enough. He had to do something.

Void energy coursed through him and he went to tackle Ana. As soon as he made contact, he spread his arms out and made a Ward.

They fell to the ground and layed down in utter silence except for their heavy breathing.

As soon as Ana realized what was happening, she looked away from Quill.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just... You're..."

"Well, might as well make the most of it."

"What? Right now?"

"Sure, why not. The Ward lasts for about another minute or so."

Quill leaned down and kissed Ana. Ana returned the favor.

Their tongues intertwined and came back together in a romantic fashion. Quill loved moments like these. Such out of place moments only happen once every couple of lifetimes. The beating drums of war being drowned out by the symphony of love.

Quill slid his hands under her and pulled her up to him.

"I never want to let you go."

"Then don't."

"I promise."

They pulled away from each other, but still held on. He felt emptier, but the way Ana looked at him made him feel whole.

He took his hand and put it on her face gently.

"I love you."

"Probably too much."

"Probably."

"Ana, what's going to happen if this doesn't work out?"

"Shh, we don't need to discuss that."

"But no matter how small, there's still a chance that-"

"No, Quill it won't. If it does ever happen, I promise I won't be there to see the end." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know very well what I mean."

"No... Ana, you know that I'll follow you anywhere. You're my everything."

"So be it. Romeo and Juliet kind of thing, you know?"

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm definitely not putting off the Elsie chapter because I'm scared I don't have all the facts and don't want to upset anyone. That would be absurd!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, here I go. Sorry if I get anything wrong. The Elsie chapter I know at least one person (Jinto I see you) was waiting for. Side note: I feel like I'm losing a lot of the story magic when I write stuff down super fast, so chapters might take a bit longer because I want to serve good content.
> 
> BTW you're going to see a new format of conversation whenever its the three of them talking because it can get a bit confusing without any indicators of who's saying what.

Last chapter, Quill reminisces about an old strike.

* * *

"Hey Quill, come look at this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

The monitor displayed a strange electrical reading. He hadn't seen it before, and it seemed strangely advanced. No Hive could have made it.

"What?"

"Ok, let me explain. So, this signal keeps flashing in an almost rhythmic pattern. See it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was rummaging through the Braytech reconnaissance items, and I think I found our cipher."

She pulled up a camera feed on the second monitor. There was a drone carrying a golden item to the coordinates of the signal. The golden item started flashing with the signal.

"And... here it is-" Her eyes widened.

"What? What'd you get?"

"It's the symbol on your armor."

"The only other person who knows about this is my sister, Elsie."

"Oh, but how did the sender of this message find that?"

"I... don't know."

"Weird. Hold on, I think you're getting another decoded message."

She snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, I am."

This one was written in pretty shoddy handwriting.

_I was not forged in light._

Ana seemed confused but Quill turned pale.

"Huh. You get anything from that?"

"That- That's a line from the Exo Stranger."

"This all seems very strange."

"You can say that again."

"If you want me to. This all seems very strange."

"Come on, Ana. That's just cheesy."

"I know. But, time to sleep. I'm not getting any more messages."

"Alright."

About an hour later...

"Ana, you awake?" Quill whispered.

"Yeah. I can't sleep."

They both turned to each other.

"I was just thinking. Is there a chance that Elsie could be... the Exo Stranger?"

"Statistically, yes, but hell no. I suggest you drop that theory." With that, she turned away.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just... I don't want to accept the truth another time, okay?" She turned back to him.

"I understand, but its very plausible that-"

"I said **stop it** , Quill. She's gone." She turned away.

"Alright. I understand. I mean I wouldn't want anyone to talk about my... nevermind."

"Wait, what?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing. We should get some sleep."

"Come on Quill. You know a lot about me, but I don't know much about you."

He exhaled. "Fine. When Xen first resurrected me, I had a picture of a woman in my right pocket. She wasn't you for sure, but whenever I looked at her, I felt well... the same way I look at you. I tried to remember who she was, but I couldn't. It haunted me every day for about two years before I accepted that she must have been gone."

"That's so sad... and beautiful at the same time."

"Well, it's over now. Time to sleep."

Ana rolled over and embraced him.

"If it means anything to you, I'd like to help you find her."

"Thanks, Ana."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

They woke up and were surprised to see new signals at different coordinates.

"Woah, that's a lot more. And it seems like they were all sent at the same time?" Ana said.

"What is this, a scavenger hunt?"

"It seems more like a trail... Alright, sending drone."

They both waited a minute, and then the results came.

There were 3 sets of numbers, but on the 3rd there was a message below it.

_The answer is simple. If you can't get to me in time, I know you tried your hardest. It's fine. Maybe some things aren't meant to happen in any timeline. Quill, since I'm gone, take care of the universe and stop the Vex for me._

"How does she know my name?"

"More importantly, we have to find her."

"Yeah."

"So, what could these numbers mean?"

"I was thinking a codeword, and the cipher is in the message, but on closer inspection, it doesn't seem like it."

"Gotta think, gotta think!"

The two spent the rest of that day racking their brains for ideas.

"Aaarrrghh, that doesn't make sense!"

"Ana, I think she's right. We can't save her."

"No, Quill, we have to. If there is a chance that Elsie is in there..."

"You just said the opposite thing yesterday!"

"I know what I said!"

"Fine! Go ahead and find her on your own then!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

Quill went back to the bedroom and tried to sleep. He tried, but he just couldn't get over what just happened. "I should have been nicer," he thought.

He was about to go apologize when Ana walked in.

"Listen, Ana, I'm-"

She sat down next to him.

"I know. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

"No, you were right. We have to save her."

"Thanks."

They both leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Speaking of which, I got it."

"What?"

"It was so simple."

"Oh no..."

"God, I hope we're not too late."

"What is it? What was the code."

"Tell you on the way there. Up for a walk?"

* * *

"I feel so stupid. It was just coordinates. Any logical person would have thought that." Ana said.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I didn't think of it either."

"Hopefully we're not too late. I've traced it down to a cave."

"Alright."

They made their way to the cave and entered. In a corner, they could see a glowing... thing.

On closer inspection, it was a body. A lifeless, Exo body.

It had the symbol on Ana's vest painted on its forehead, and wounds everywhere else.

"No..."

"We're too late."

"My one chance to talk to her..."

"I'm so sorry." Quill hugged her.

"It's not your fault."

"Hold on one second."

"What? What are you doing?"

He summoned his ghost.

"Xen, I need you to revive this Exo."

"Quill, I can't really do that. It's not in my programming."

"Just fucking do it!"

Xen was taken aback.

Ana interjected, "Please Xen. We just need you to stabilize her."

"Ok. Here I go."

"Thank you so much."

The Exo Stranger breathed back to life.

E: "Where am I? Who are... oh. Good evening, you two."

Q: "Hold on, stop talking. We need to get you to safety."

"Sounds great."

A: "I have a medbay in my lab. We can heal her there." 

Q: "Thanks, Xen."

* * *

They transmatted back to the ship carrying her and stepped into the elevator.

"Welcome, Ana Bray, Honey Bear, and an unauthorized user."

E: "Honey Bear?"

A: "Don't make me drop you."

The Exo smiled.

Q: "By the way, we never got your name."

E: "You already know who I am."

Q: "Well, I do, but Ana doesn't."

E: "I wasn't speaking to you."

Q: "Well, that's rude, isn't it."

A: "Quill, I kind of want to have a private talk with her, so could you..."

Q: "Alright, I'll be waiting outside."

A: "Love you."

Q: "Love you more."

Once he exited, they started talking.

"So, got yourself a husband?"

"He's a to-be-engaged boyfriend."

"He's cute."

Ana groaned.

"But, it's also strange."

"What is?"

"It's just that there were many, many timelines in which you two didn't come this far."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not in that one."

"Me too. One step closer to beating the Vex."

"Speaking of which, how did this happen?"

"What? Me getting injured? Well, to put it simply,the Vex finally caught up to me and messed with the timeline I was going to go to."

"No, I meant the whole... y'know." She gestured to her metallic frame.

"Ana, you still don't realize what the Vex are. They don't want to just destroy us, they want to convert or destroy anything that isn't Vex. They're a faction so evil that they despise other evil."

"But what does that have to do with..."

"How about you let me finish? So, I uploaded my consciousness into an Exo, used a Vex relay on Io to get a backdoor entry into the Vex Mind, and have been jumping from timeline to timeline trying to save the universe since."

"That's... heroic. So, you really are Elsie."

"Yes, Ana. I am."

"Wow. All this time, I thought you were dead."

"And for good reason."

"What?"

"The more people who know about The Exo Stranger, the easier it is for the Vex to track me. That's how I got found out in the first place."

"So... I can't tell anyone about you."

"Precisely. And I'm going to wipe you and Quill's memories of me."

"Is that really necessary? I kind of want to remember my long-thought dead sister."

"If you want me to die to the hands of the Vex, then no I won't erase your memory."

"Fine. Just, stay safe."

"I will. Tell Quill I'd love to get to know him in a different timeline."

And with that, Ana blinked and Elsie was simply gone.

"What am I doing here? Where's Quill?"

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I... don't know."

"In any case, it's time to sleep."

"Agreed."

Ana wouldn't know it, but she went to sleep smiling that day.


	19. A Happiest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am now officially out of ideas. Jinto-San I need your guidance! No but seriously tell me what you want to see because I’m open to feckin anything at this point.
> 
> btw in the 3-person conversations, I: Ikora and Z: Zavala.

Last chapter, Quill and Ana find the Exo Stranger, AKA Elsie, who wipes their memories of her after having a talk with Ana.

* * *

The day had come. Months of unrelenting happiness had led to this moment. Quill knew he had to dress his absolute best. It would be a disservice to Ana if he didn’t.

Apparently, the wedding was being hosted by the Vanguard and was being held in the City. A hidden benefit of this was that they were able to go all out on the wedding because it was being paid by city funds.

”What to wear, what to wear...”

* * *

Ana couldn’t stop smiling the entire night before. In fact she had been smiling from the moment she woke up. They were finally going to be together today. They had gone through so much together, it was only right for the wedding to be grand. Nothing could go wrong today. She chose one dress from the many Tess provided her with.

* * *

Ikora was going to be the one leading the procession. Quill was still on somewhat bad terms with Zavala. Ana herself actually made this request, considering it would be kind of awkward if Quill was giving Zavala death stares the entire time.

Meanwhile, in another timeline, Elsie considered the possibilities. Would she go? She had to. It was her sister's wedding! Then again, Ana wouldn't even know who she was. And if she did, the Vex could find her. After a few minutes, she decided.

* * *

It had begun. Fanfare exploded from the halls. A grand time indeed. Happiness flooded the hearts of everyone who came. Ikora stepped up to the end of the hall. Quill followed. He was wearing a high-quality tuxedo that had Light energy woven into it. As soon as they got to their positions, Quill whispered.

"This is amazing."

"Anything for our Vanguard's spouse. And please don't cause her any more unnecessary pain. It would be a shame to lose a strong guardian like yourself to the wilderness."

He laughed nervously.

He could feel everyone staring at him. Maybe in admiration, maybe in envy, he didn't know.

Then, the fanfare brought down to a close, and the bridal chorus began.

The doors opened, and in walked Ana.

All those stares went away from him.

She was stunning. Her pearl-white dress flowed behind her, lacy and elegant. The makeup on her face made her eyes shine captivatingly. She looked like an angel sent by the Traveler. All eyes were on her. Quill's jaw dropped and stayed dropped.

She reached the pedestal and saw Quill gaping at him. She blushed and looked down.

"Ana, you're a knockout."

"You think so?"

"Of course. I want to kiss you so much right now."

"You're just going to have to wait a little while. I promise it'll be worth it."

"Urge... rising!"

She giggled. The crowd's stares felt lighter.

I: "Are you two ready to begin?"

Q & A:"Yes."

Ikora cleared her throat. The crowd fell quiet.

I: "People of the Last City, we meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Quill and Ana Bray. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of the Traveler that stand before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by their friends. The groom and bride are honored you could be here to participate in this important occasion."

Ana and Quill nodded to acknowledge this.

I: "Over the course of their relationship, Quill and Ana have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together. Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today. May we treasure these memories as Quill and Ana, Under the eyes of the Traveler, get set to begin their new life together. If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one breathed, much less say anything.

I: "So be it. Under the eyes of the Traveler, I solemnly bear witness to these matrimonial proceedings. I will now finalize the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day. The rite of marriage is an ancient institution, an important ritual that binds two people together for the rest of their days. Today, as you form this union, you're choosing to take a vow that is as sacred today as it was to your ancestors. Quill and Ana, I invite you to express your sacred vows to one another. Please face each other as you declare these vows before the Traveler and our people."

I: "Quill, you may start."

Q: "I, Quill, take you, Ana Bray, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part."

I: "Ana, now is the time for your promise."

A: "I, Ana Bray , take you, Quill, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part."

I: "Excellent. Quill and Ana, please join hands. Under the eyes of the Traveler, Quill, do you take Ana to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

Q: "I do."

I: "Under the eyes of the Traveler, Ana, do you take Quill to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

A: "I... I..."

The audience was taken back. Quill looked concerned and worried at the same time.

A:"...I'm just kidding. of course I do."

Quill let out a sigh of relief, as did the audience.

I: "Very well, let us proceed. By the power vested in me, by the Last City and the Traveler, I pronounce you, Ana and Quill as wife and husband, lawfully wedded before the Traveler.

I: "Ana, you may now kiss the groom."

Q: "Woah, woah woah, I thought it was the other way-"

Ana didn't let him finish. Their lips touched as Ana put herself forward, but then she softened. Quill put her arms around her, and she did the same. She felt so soft and warm, yet so refreshingly cold. Applause rang out, but both of them didn't hear it. They were too immersed in each other. A voice told him, pull away, come on. But he knew that this was the only time he would get to experience this. So, he pulled her in tighter and she reciprocated.It felt like an endless heaven before they pulled away for a brief moment, only for Ana to whisper something to him.

"I told you it'd be worth it."

"You were right."

I: "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I officially present to you Mr. and Mrs. Quill and Ana Bray!"

Elsie smiled and phased out into another timeline.

They embraced each other in one more kiss. Cheering could be heard everywhere as it almost drowned out the fanfare playing. Ana started to get a little teary-eyed. Quill couldn't blame her.

Q: "Thank you."

A: "Hey, that's my line."

Q: "I know."

I: "That's how I know you two will be great together. Now, shall you head to the banquet?"

Quill and Ana pulled away from each other.

Q: "Only if you come with us."

Ikora winked at them.

Q & A: "Ohh..." as they both turned to each other.

A: "Thank you so much, Ikora."

I: "Anything for my future Vanguard sister, I suppose."

They went to the banquet hall, where a gigantic feast was laid out in front of them. As they ate, people they didn't know came up to congratulate them. 

"This is..." Ana started.

"Amazing?"

"Surreal."

"How so?"

"I mean... it's just so strange. I never doubted that we would eventually come here, but... it happened just like I dreamed about. Huge wedding, more seats than people in the City... y'know?"

Quill took her hand. "Well, I guess I'm here to bring you back to reality."

"That's corny."

"It is."

Then, music started playing. Couples got together and started slow dancing.

"Well, madame, may I have this dance?" Quill said with a sly smile.

"You may."

"Very well." 

He led her to an empty spot amongst the other couples, and they held each other.

"Um, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"I've never danced... well, not like this."

"Don't worry, I'll guide you."

"Alright."

"Now just move your feet like this... good. Just keep doing that."

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

"This is great. Just the two of us, in each other's arms."

"Hm? Sorry, I just can't stop staring at you."

She blushed.

"Am I really that pretty?"

"Of course you are." He cupped her chin.

"Well, if it means anything to you, I think you look very handsome."

After a few minutes, Ana moved her hands up to Quill's neck.

"Trying to get fancy?"

"Maybe."

"Here, let me show you fancy. Hold on tight."

"What are you-"

Quill promptly swept her off one of her feet and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh my God..."

"Cool, right?"

"Show off."

They just then noticed everyone staring at them.

"Oh, sorry. Please, everyone continue."

Everyone went back to their usual business.

After the dance, people started to head home.

"Here's the fun part. We get to clean up after ourselves." Quill said.

"Yay..."

Z: "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Q: "Zavala? Why are you here?"

Z: "Quill, I've been here."

Q: "Why? I thought you didn't express love. Or any human emotion for that matter."

Z: "Quiet. Ikora had given me an invitation, and I figured it to be rude to refuse."

Q: "Of course."

A: "Shh. Let him finish."

Q: "Fine. Go on."

Z: "Thank you. As I was saying, after the ceremony, I was changed. I think it might be worth giving love another shot."

Q: "That's great, Zavala. But, um, what does that have to do with us?"

Z: "A Titan always keeps his promises. I promised that the City would take care of everything, and I intend to go through with it. I suggest you go home."

Ana rushed up and hugged him.

A: "Thank you so much. How can we repay you?"

Z: "You already have."

Ana smiled.

Q: "Well... thanks."

Zavala nodded.

Q: "I guess we'll be on our way now."

A: "Agreed."

Z: "Goodbye you two. Stay vigilant... and happy."

Q: "Will do, General."

They transmatted back.

Ana embraced Quill. He reciprocated.

"That was so much fun."

"It was."

"And now we're officially together."

"Well, I like to think we always have been."

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"Well, should we head to sleep?"

"Hold on, I just want to savor this. One last kiss for the day."

"Sure."

They pulled each other into a slow kiss. Ana's lips gently touched Quill's. Thoughts raced between them, all of them converging on a single idea. Quill gently put his hands on her face. She was so soft, he could just feel her face all day and never get bored.

Ana put her hands behind his neck.

Quill started slowly moving his hand, as to caress her. Ana started swaying slowly.

Ana moved one of her hands to his face. Their lips slowly opened, revealing each other's mouths.

Their tongues intertwined, and slowly, they explored every inch of the other's tongue. 

Ana softly moaned. Quill pursued her tongue.

After a few minutes of a strange cat and mouse game between their tongues intermissioned by Ana's soft giggles, they pulled away.

"Again?"

"God damnit, Quill."

"That doesn't sound like a no..."

She sighed. "It's not."

"Let's take this to the bed."

"Fine. But only one more."

They then spent the whole night in each other's arms and kisses.

But, even then, a sense of love was stronger than any other. This truly was a happiest day. Their love would continue on for years and years. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have the speaker as the minister, but uh.... yeah he ain't looking too good.


End file.
